1. Field of the Invention
The object of this invention is to provide a device for the cleaning and crushing of metal barrels.
It relates notably, though not exclusively, to the processing of used metal barrels with a view to facilitating handling and storage thereof before possible recycling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of used metal barrels are currently stored in dumps for various reasons.
Firstly, they are cumbersome to transport and there are few recycling units in operation.
In endeavouring to obviate this problem, the idea was put forward that a press be used to reduce them to the shape of a thin cake which is therefore much less cumbersome and much easier to handle. In this shape, they can be easily transported in order to recycle the metal constituting these barrels.
This solution, which is satisfactory for the processing of "clean" barrels, does not enable efficient processing of barrels having contained dangerous products. In fact, even when empty, they contain residues of these products in sufficient quantity to constitute risks of pollution and explosion.
For these reasons, they cannot really be processed by crushing or be recycled.
Moreover, transportation and storage thereof in dumps is subject to the very strict and highly restricting regulations applying to dangerous products.
Now, however, in an endeavour to protect the environment, such dumps are no longer authorized to increase their storage area and are destined to disappear in the more or less short term.
At the present moment, there is therefore no satisfactory solution for disposing of such barrels.